Road to Redemption
by Shifty830
Summary: The United Earth Directorate Stormtroopers were hated and feared by nearly all who knew of them. However in the aftermath of the Brood War only one remains. Haunted by the countless attrocities he commited he sets out on a road to honor those he has murdered and set right the numerous wrongs he commited, Along the way he will discover many things including his own soul.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Starcraft and all associated are property of Blizzard Entertainment _

Road to Redemption

Prologue

UED flagship Aleksander

"Ah you have finally arrived my friend" said Admiral Gerard DuGalle to the new comer on the observation platform. "Apologies Admiral I got here as soon as I was able" replied the new addition. He stood at 7ft with a massive build. He wore a suit of all black powered armor. The armor itself was bulky but also stream lined and could only be worn by him and his four remaining teammates.

Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov turned and quickly recognized the newcomer. "A Stormtrooper" he muttered before turning towards DuGalle "not that I'm surprised to see one of them, but why was I not informed that we had one with the fleet?"

The Admiral turned to face Stukov fully before replying "They boarded an hour before we made the final jump so you were already in cryo " Stukov let the Admirals words sink in before realizing something he said. "Wait" Stukov said "You said they how many are with us?" Gerard turned back towards the battle before he replied. "Alexei what I am about to say does not leave this room understood." Stukov sensed that the Admiral was quite serious on the matter replied "understood sir."

DuGalle studied him for a second before finally speaking. "the last five." Stukov was clearly puzzled by this statement. "What do you mean by last 5 sir. Admiral DuGalle went into detail about how most of the Stormtroopers were killed when the battle station Unyielding Hierophant was destroyed by insurgents. However those Stormtroopers were later avenged during the Pacification of Tau Ceti.

As the Admiral continued to tell the tail of the Stormtroopers ST-013 once again silently mewled over the words the girl Naomi told him before her death at Tau Ceti. "_Is this how you want to be remembered Stormtrooper as a monster without a soul, as a simple set of numbers?" "It doesn't matter what I want this is who I am." was all he replied. The girl simply looked at him with sympathy "No" she had said "this is what the UPL wants you to be but you I can still see theirs good in you but you refuse to see it yourself."_ At the time her words meant nothing to him as he systematically executed her and everyone else in the building. However in the time it took the Expeditionary Fleet to reach the Koprulu Sector he couldn't get what she said out of his mind. He couldn't help but look at some of the things he did and feel guilty for many of them.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts he continued to listen to the two Admirals. Stukov had one last question though "One thing I don't get is why did they send the last of our supersoilders with us?" Gerard merely looked at the Stormtrooper. After a few seconds of contemplation ST-013 finally responded. "Because Admiral Stukov we were created specifically to counter the Terran Ghosts, I can't tell you much more than that though."

Stukov had read the reports on the Terran Confederacy and its successor The Terran Dominions Ghost operatives and knew of their psionic abilities, and began to cross reference that with what he knew of the Stormtroopers and admitted that by sheer skill in battle a Stormtrooper was far superior. However one thing still bugged Stukov that he needed a answer for. "How can you stand up to someone like a Ghost if he can use his mind to kill you?" 013 didn't miss a beat "classified sir, but suffice to say they won't be a problem.

"All this is well and good" Admiral DuGalle spoke up, but now come over here so you two can see this."

As Admiral DuGalle was reprimanding Vice Admiral Stukov over a comment he made 013 couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted with what he was seeing.

"Admiral" said a voice over the intercom "the colonists base will be overrun in a matter of minutes shall we intervene?" "Take us into orbit Mr Malmsteen we've seen enough. " Once again 013 felt a little disgust at the Admirals not much just a little.

Admiral DuGalle turned to him "gather your men for you first mission briefing will be at 0600 dismissed."

Saluting ST-013 left the observation deck ready for another fight.

_AN This chapter is shorter than most but rest assured the others will be longer. _

_The story itself will take place after the Brood war and will focus on ST-013 Story this was merely for some background info. As for the Stormtroopers themselves their very similar to the SPARTAN-IIs from Halo and are supersoilders like them however those are the only true similarities so basically imagine a Spartan with a soldier outfit painted Midnight Black with a black visor and theirs 013._

_Reviews ideas and constructive criticism are welcome._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Starcraft and all associated are property of Blizzard Entertainment_

Road to Redemption

Chapter 1

Former United Earth Directorate Infiltration Craft Moonlight Shadow

3 days after the death of Admiral Gerard DuGalle

Lost. If one word could describe how Elijah Richardson was feeling at the moment it would be lost. As he sat in the cockpit he couldn't get DuGalles last words out of his head. _"Be your own man." _throughout the Brood War he began questioning his orders and even downright refused to execute a family.

His hesitations did not go unnoticed he was reprimanded by Admiral Stukov countless times however nothing ever came of it. This cycle of questioning his orders continued all the way up to the final battle at Char. The battle that killed his Stormtroopers. However three days ago as he was still recovering from his wounds inflicted by the Queen of Blades DuGalle called him to his office.

When he arrived three things happened. First the Admiral handed him a letter for his family saying he'd be the one to reach Earth alive. The second part was the most stunning he discharged him from the UED Military while giving him his complete record, and the third was the Admiral committed suicide. One hour later he loaded all his gear aboard _Moonlight Shadow_ and left the Expeditionary Fleet. 12 hours later he heard the comm chatter as the Zerg wiped it from existence.

"Sir I am picking up a distress call from a Fringe Colony called Franklin they say their under assault by Kel-Morian slavers." He thought about it for a moment"How far off are we", he asked. He knew if he was close enough he could stop the Kel-Morians from achieving anything. He remembered Franklin it was the first real skirmish he had with a Dominion Ghost. The mission itself resulted in a town being destroyed because of their actions adding more names to the already long list of those he had killed.

"We are approximately one hour away, I am also detecting a signal from the Rebel group Raynors Raiders." He stopped to think for a second he remembered Raynor. During the Assault on Korhal it was Jim Raynor and his men that snatched Arcturus Mengsk from right under their noses, it was the only time he heard Admiral DuGalle curse.

"Adjutant whats their ETA?" asked Richardson as he headed towards his weapons locker. The Raiders flagship _Hyperion _is six hours out sir." _Shit _hecursed mentally _This thing will be over by then_. "Adjutant set a course their immediately."

As he entered his quarters he began a diagnostic of his midnight black ATHENA MK V Powered Assault Armor. Opening his weapons locker he began to select his load out. First he grabbed his trusty M2A Ares Canister Assault Rifle the ARES was the work horse of the Stormtroopers everyone was an expert with it and could use it with their eyes closed. Next he grabbed the standard issue flak pistol used by both the Directorate and Terrans. As he was about to shut his weapons locker he remembered one weapon he should had brought last time he was there. Mind made up he grabbed his SR908 Zeus Anti-Material Rifle. The Zeus was the most powerful sniper rifle in the UED arsenal. When built it was meant to be used as a support weapon however it was light enough for a Stormtrooper to lug it around.. The Zeus however had one drawback he only got sixteen rounds in four magazines.

With his pre-mission checks complete he re-entered the cockpit "Adjutant ETA?" the adjutants machine voice responded half a second later "re-entering normal space in 90 seconds." Loading his rifle Richardson prepared for another fight once again. However this time he would be fighting for something right.

Franklin

Planet Surface

"Incoming!" screamed a nearby PDF Marine A second later a grenade detonated not 10 feet away from the colonists. Reacting quickly Jeff Jackson dropped the Kel-Morian responsible. A half second later pain flared through his leg that was crippled shortly before the Brood War courtesy of the UED . A former Ghost he was sent to investigate reports of a mysterious force appearing out of no where during the mission the force he led was ambushed and he became the first Ghost to fight the UED. The battle was short with all the force being wiped out and he suffered a severe leg injury and a destroyed Neural Inhibitor courtesy of a UED trooper wearing unknown suit of black armor.

The next hing he remembered was waking up in a homestead wit a woman in her early twenties watching over him. That woman later became his wife. In a way he owed that man.

As he was about to target another slaver he saw a Kel-Morian get a massive hole blown through his chest. Half a second later three more joined him. The wound was consistent with a anti-material rifle. "Who's using an AM sniper rifle" he yelled.

Marshal Kilburn looked confused "no one we don't have that kind of fire power!" That didn't make sense "well some one does!" Thirty seconds later the slavers were in full retreat.

Their retreating" someone yelled. This puzzled Jackson and Kilburn until a firefight was heard in the distance. "Who the hell?" asked the Marshal looking towards Jackson noticing he was focusing intently. Marshall Kilburn was one of the few aware of Jeff's past profession walked over to him

"What do you sense?" The former Ghost didn't answer for awhile and when the Marshall was about to re ask the question he answered. "I can only sense the slavers, but not the one massacring them." Two seconds later the gunfire ceased and the woods suddenly went silent. "Their is someone out there though even if I can't sense him, but what are they doing here?"

The Marshall was clearly confused but before he could ask _they _were the radio crackled to life. "Terrans, check your fire friendly coming out of the tree line" said a cold hard voice. The Marshall immediately relayed the message to his men.

"Marshall I see him, shit he's fast" Called one of the Marines. Both Marshall Kilburn and Jackson turned around, Jackson's eyes widened when he saw the figure in black armor running forward with incredible speed. "Well" he said "that explains everything.

As soon as Richardson reached the Terran position two men immediately moved forward to meet him. The first one was the Marshall if his markings were anything to go by the second he wasn't surebut he had a familiar aura about him. The Marshall appeared wary and slightly fearful when he saw the UED insignia, but it was the other mans reaction that got his attention. His reaction went from shock to shock with a flash of fear he knew and disturbed him.

The Marshall spoke first "The name's John Kilburn and I have to say you have some serious gut's showing up sporting that symbol" he said pointing towards the UED emblem that he needed to get rid of. Skipping formalities he went straight to the point "Marshal I suggest you prepare your men the Kel-Morians are preparing a second wave this time including armor."

The Marshall quickly jumped into action "how soon?" Richardson paused making quick calculations. Within the next half hour." The Marshall cursed repeatedly before Richardson spoke again. "I do bring some good news, Raynors Raiders are five and half hours out we need to hold out that long then it's all over.

The Marshall nodded "what about you?" Richardson merely turned before saying I'll be were I'm needed most" before walking away.

Jackson was stunned it was _him_ the Stormtrooper that nearly killed him. Marshall Kilburn walked up beside him. "What do you think of him." Jackson merely watched him vanish into the buildings before turning to face the Marshall. "Stay on his good side." The Marshall mewled that over before leaving. "Was he telling the truth." the Marshall asked. He wondered whether or not he couldn't tell whether he was lying or not so decided to settle for a half truth. What reason does he have to lie."

Richardson did a inspection of sorts to see what his new allies had to bring to bear. As he walked through the positions people looked at him with curiosity and those who reconsigned the emblem on his armor hatred and fear. All those looks brought back memories of Tau Ceti were he and the UPL massacred billions just to deal with a group of insurgents. In all his 19 years of life he had never been so disgusted with himself. His thoughts were interrupted as the next wave approached. He took aim with his Zeus Anti-Material rifle and fired dropping a Goliath as its pilot was killed. Before the Goliath even touched the ground his Ares was firing spikes with lethal accuracy.

Within 90 seconds nearly 20 slavers had fallen to him. After dropping two more enemy combatants he noticed a Kel-Morian marine crawling away with holes in his legs. Realizing his chance Richardson immediately sprinted forward while blowing a medics head clean off. Covering the distance in two seconds he hefted the Kel-Morian over his shoulder by sprinting the 250 meters in under 20 seconds.

As the slaver was restrained he got a distress call from another section of the perimeter. "This is Jackson We need back up over here now" Without hesitation Richardson loaded a High Explosive grenade into his M2As built in grenade launcher and sent the ordinance down range. One second later the grenade exploded in the middle of a squad of marines. Before the sound of the explosion was even finished Richardson was sprinting at inhuman speeds towards the next fight.

_A/N As seen I'm not good at firefights but that's something that will improve with time._

_Ragnarock666: Yes I have read Starcraft Ghost and I plan to keep Nova in character. Theirs will be plenty of her to when the time comes when she truly becomes a big character in the story and they will form a chemistry eventually that will help Richardson develop from being cold and distant._

_Next Chapter will have everyone's favorite freedom fighter_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:Starcraft and all associated are property of Blizzard _

Planet Franklin

Starport

Five and a half hours later

Jeff Jackson stood with Marshal Kilburn awaiting the Hercules to land. The last slaver attack was driven off thanks to their mysterious ally who would always show up where the fighting was thickest almost single handed would repel the assault. Using the lull in the fighting to their advantage he left an hour ago to scout out the enemy position. Despite all this he was still not fully trusted even after he painted over his UED insignia and said he no longer served them. _Hell _he thought _we don't even know his name._

As the first lander touched down Marshal Kilburn leaned towards him "They don't know about our new friend yet so don't mention him." he whispered.

Before the former Ghost could respond the ramp on the first transport dropped open and a squad of Marines in blue CMC armor poured out. They were being led by a man wearing black CMC armor with a skull painted on the face plate. The man in black stepped forward while lifting his mask. "We got your distress call we came as fast as we could."

Marshal Kilburn stepped forward and extended his hand, "thank you for responding to our distress call Commander Raynor, But where are my manners John Kilburn Marshal of Franklin. With me is our militia commander Jeff Jackson."

Jackson nodded his head in response while Raynor and Kilburn shook hands. "My boys will start taking while we come up with a way to deal with the slavers base and release the-" Raynor was suddenly interrupted by a large explosion off in the distance.

"What the hell was that!" screamed the Marshal.

Raynor was speaking to someone over his comm "copy that Matt. Hyperion reported that the slavers supply depots were destroyed you know anything about it?"

Before anyone could respond a Colonial Marine came running up to them "Marshal, he's back."

"What! He just left an hour ago!" the Marshal exclaimed.

"Well he's waiting for you in the Command Center that's all I can say."

Raynor was clearly intrigued "who are you boys talking about?"

Jackson at this point decided to speak up, "You boys weren't the first to respond to the distress call, we don't know much about him other than the fact he wears a type of black armor I've never seen before, is extremely lethal in a fight, and the fact he used to be UED."

"Hmm" mused Raynor softly "sounds familiar."

As the group entered the Command Center the Raiders became more on edge. As they stepped in a figure Jim Raynor hoped he would never see again came into focus "A Stormtrooper" he said softly with a hint of fear and surprise in his voice.

At that point the Stormtrooper decided to speak up "Jim Raynor I presume your reputation for pissing off your enemies precedes you."

Richardson was heading towards the Command Center to report the details of his scouting mission when he saw the first transport land at the Starport. He instantly recognized the symbol of Raynors Raiders on the ships.

As he strolled into the Command Center he activated the demolition charges from his HUD. Not a second later explosions could be heard as the supply depots and refineries the slavers had detonated. As he stepped into the map room he transferred the tactical data onto the map console. As he was finishing the transfer he heard the outer doors open. Turning to face the door he waited for the inevitable.

He didn't wait long before the door opened and three figures in CMC armor stepped through. There was a silence for several seconds before the man he recognized as Jim Raynor spoke softly with surprise in his voice "a Stormtrooper."

Roiling his eyes beneath his helmet he spoke up,. "Jim Raynor I presume your reputation for pissing off your enemies precedes you."

Raynor couldn't help but chuckle at his introduction before turning serious "You seem to have me at a disadvantage their mister...?"

"My name is irrelevant what is relevant however is that we hit the Kel-Morians now before they recover and decide to execute slaves in retaliation

Raynor was unconvinced "Now hold on for just a second your a UED Stormtrooper the most elite fighters the Directorate has, now you expect me to believe that your actually here to help these people from the goodness of your heart, which if I remember right Stormtroopers _lack_ . Not only that whats to keep you from killing me and dragging my corpse back to your Admiral DuGalle.

Richardson merely rolled his eyes, clearly expecting Raynors challenge. "First I _used_ to be a UED Stormtrooper, second I know full well what I have done in the name of Earth and am not proud of it, and finally the Expeditionary Fleet was wiped out so the Admiral and almost all the UED forces in the sector are gone."

He stopped to breath for a second before continuing "Now as for me I'm not asking you to trust me blindly, but I do ask that you let me prove that I am at least a little trustworthy enough were your not expecting me to shoot you on sight."

Raynor mulled over his words before finally speaking "alright I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this once, but betray that and all bet's are off."

Richardson simply nodded

Raynor then turned his attention to the map "alright now that that's settled let's see what were dealing with here."

Franklin

Near Kel-Morian slavers main base

1 hour later

As the sun finished setting and darkness settled in Richardson moved forward from his position on a hill overlooking the slaver compound his black armor blending in perfectly with the darkness.

The plan was simple, he would infiltrate the compound when it was dark and move towards the holding areas and then send out the signal. Upon his signal a joint Raiders and Militia unit commanded by Jim Raynor would launch a diversion drawing the slavers out leaving only a small handful of guards at the holding cells. He would then proceed to lead the captives out while Raynors men destroyed the base.

Approaching the perimeter he slung his M2A Ares CAR over his back before activating his armors cloaking field. What happened next would have left the jaw of normal humans dangling, he then proceeded to sprint at inhumanly fast speeds past the perimeter bunkers and into the camp.

Quickly coming to a halt near a recently built supply depot he unslung his Ares and began moving quickly, but silently towards the holding area.

As he grew nearer he heard the guards discussing about the potential price some of their captives would fetch. It took all of his self control to not snap their necks there and then. When the pens were in sight he immediately ducked into a dark alleyway before sending out the signal. As he waited for the attack to begin he double checked to make sure his silencer was firmly in place and then switched his firing rate from burst to semi-auto before lining up his shots.

After waiting for five minutes the sounds of battle could be heard in the distance. A general alarm went out and the slavers began to move of leaving only three of their number to defend the holding area.

After waiting to make sure the majority of enemy forces were gone Richardson brought his Ares up and squeezed the trigger.

A half second later a 25mm spike pierced the back of the first slavers helmet killing him instantly. His two buddies began looking around disoriented before another was triple tapped taking two in the chest and one in the head. The last one decided to turn and run but before he even got two steps in his head exploded.

Checking for more hostiles Richardson moved quickly to the pens. Each pen was locked but nothing he couldn't handle.

As he grew closer people began to become loud until he silenced them. "Everybody quiet else they'll hear, and I don't feel like fighting the whole camp." he stated sternly.

"Why should we trust you" a young man asked he couldn't be older than 20.

"Would you rather me leave you to the Kel-Morians?"

"No, No" a older man spoke up "don't worry about Charlie he's just jumpy is all."

Nodding Richardson stepped toward the gate. "It won't open without a key" a young woman stated.

Ignoring her he grabbed the gate and tore it open. "Or you could just do that" she muttered.

Turning to the group nearest to him Richardson then explained their exfil plan. The plan was simple as the attack continued he would lead the liberated colonists out the rear to a lander that arrived after the engagement began.

Moving ahead he lead the group through the base without a hitch until he ran into a slaver that turned the corner. Not having time to fire the slaver thrust his C-14 at the Richardson however the spot he was aiming at was empty. Moving wit inhumanly fast speeds Richardson grabbed the Impaler and proceeded to disarm the slaver while throwing his armored bulk to the ground before he thrust the impaler into his back killing him.

Ignoring the slack jawed expressions from the colonists he told them to keep close as they moved on. As the fighting grew closer they arrived at the last obstacle the bunkers.

Signaling the colonists to stay down he activated his cloak and moved within range for his M2As built in grenade launcher. Loading a HE round he set the timer to ten seconds allowing him time to hit bunker number two. Taking aim he sent the first grenade right through the firing slit. Not one to waste time he quickly reloaded and sent a second grenade flying into the second bunker. A few seconds later the first bunker exploded followed by the second shortly thereafter.

Telling the group to move forward he led them into the woods. "Hauler 2-0 this is Ghost Rider we are coming into the clearing now how copy?"

"We copy Ghost Rider were waiting on you."

Stepping out of the woods their stood a Hercules heavy transport. After Raynor and his men began their assault a Hercules landed near by to get the colonists out.

As people began boarding the transports medics began checking them over. Sitting in the last seat he allowed his mind to wander. He began reflecting on the past day and realized that using his skills to help others felt good, but he realized sourly it could never get him forgiveness for the things he did in the past on Tython and Tau Ceti were the blood of millions was on his hands.

His mind suddenly was hit with what the girl Naomi said to him once again _"Is this how you want to be remembered Stormtrooper as a monster without a soul, as a simple set of numbers?" _

"_It doesn't matter what I want this is who I am." was all he replied. _

_The girl simply looked at him with sympathy "No" she had said "this is what the UPL wants you to be but you I can still see theirs good in you but you refuse to see it yourself."_

It then finally hit him what she meant he didn't want to be the boogeyman in the dark, but most importantly he would no longer fight to oppress or destroy, but would instead fight for those who can not and honor the he'd murdered by fighting for their memories.

While thinking he turned towards one of the Raiders "I got a question to ask you."

The Raider Medic looked at him before answering " and what would that be/"

"What is it the Raiders stand for?"

She stopped to think of an answer before answering. "We stand for freedom, and most importantly saving lives. We defend people who can't defend themselves. It's our dream to one day see peace and freedom for those living in the sector at any cost to ourselves. This is reflected that everyone has volunteered there are no conscripts.

"How do people join?"

The medic looked at the golden slit of his helmet before answering "usually you ask but given your reputation as a Stormtrooper I suggest talking to Raynor."

He merely nodded before looking away.

Hyperion Bridge

17:04 Shipboard time

Stepping onto the Bridge Jim Raynor approached his second in command Matt Horner. "how we doing Matt"

"Sir all assets are aboard as well as a number of new recruits, and were preparing for our rendezvous with the Protoss."

"Alright let me know if anything changes."

"Sir before you go theirs one more thing that requires your attention."

"And what would that be Matt."

Matt turned to face a figure that Raynor failed to notice when he arrived. "He only said he would talk to you."

Sighing he walked towards the seven foot tall armored giant. "So Matt tells me you want to talk to me so I'M right here.

The Stormtrooper turned to face him fully "Commander Raynor I have a request."

Raynor hid his shock well "Oh and what would a UED Stormtrooper want from me?"

The Stormtrooper paused for a second before responding. "To join your Revolution."

_A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this up been busy. This is something I do as a hobby so the update speed will be irregular._

_Suggestions and comments are welcome_

_Shifty_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:Starcraft and all associated are property of Blizzard Entertainment_

Road to Redemption

Chapter 3

Hyperion: Bridge

17:06 shipboard time

If you would have told Jim Raynor when he woke up that morning that a Stormtrooper would ask to join the Raiders he would have asked how much you had to drink. Now however he could almost guarantee that he looked like a damn fool with his jaw hanging open. Without even thinking he turned to a equally surprised Matt Horner "Matt did he just ask what I think he just asked."

His answer came not from Matt Horner but from the cold emotionless voice behind him. "I can assure you Commander Raynor that this is no joke."

Turning to face the figure by the viewport he asked "Why would a UED Stormtrooper want to join a group of revolutionaries, not only that but a group that the Expeditionary Fleet put at the top of their hit list?"

"Because the it's a cause worth fighting for." He paused waiting for responses before continuing. "You and your men fight against everything the Dominion and UED stand for that alone is worth fighting for."

While Raynor turned his words over in his head Matt Horner spoke up "Why would a Stormtrooper a group both admired and feared for their combat prowess, and their loyalty to Earth turn his back on them."

"Captain Horner I have done many thing in the name of Earth that I regret, I have ruined the lives of millions and committed countless other atrocities, now instead of using my skills to harm millions I can use them to better the lives of billions. That Captain is why I wish to join you."

The two Raiders were stunned by the regret and conviction in his voice however were still weary. "How can we be sure your not going to stab us in the back." Raynor asked.

The Stormtrooper mewled the question around in his head before responding. "I know whatever I say won't convince you so instead I ask that you give me fair judgment of my actions instead."

Before Raynor could respond Matt spoke up "I think we should take a chance here sir."

"Are you serious Matt?" Raynor asked his XO somewhat surprised.

"Sir he would be an invaluable ally even half the stuff I've heard about him is true, I mean sir beating one Ghost is hard but 30 that's-."

"It was 10 Ghosts," the Stormtrooper interrupted "where 30 came from I have no idea."

"Okay 10 but that is still pretty much impossible for a human, not to mention the countless other feats some of which I know you were present for sir."

Raynor rubbed his temples before finally answering, "alright Matt we'll take him." Turning towards the Stormtrooper Raynor scrutinized him before stating, "I'm taking a chance here but you have to earn my trust is that understood."

"Crystal sir"

"Good now before I have Matt show you to your quarters theirs two things I need from you.

"And what would those be?" Asked the Stormtrooper.

"First whats your name? Raynor asked with a slight smug look.

The Stormtrooper didn't pay him any head as he answered in his usual cold tone "Richardson, Elijah Richardson."

"Second I want to see your face." Raynor demanded

The aura around Richardson seemed to shift suddenly from cold and threatening, to extremely uncomfortable. "Clear the bridge" Matt Horner ordered after seeing Richardsons discomfort. Nodding his thanks he waited for the bridge to clear before hesitantly reaching up to remove his helmet. A hiss was heard as the air left the airtight interior before the helmet was lifted off his head.

The first feature that was noticeable was how _pale_ he was from piratically living in his armor for most of the past seven years. His hair was platinum blonde cut to military regulation length complimented his pale skin. His would have been considered plane if not for the number of scars running across it some looked jagged but some were more surgical in nature. His most defining future was his eyes. They were an unnatural shade of blue to the point that they looked alien but human at the same time. By the structure of his face he couldn't have been older than 20. "Seen enough" Richardson asked uncomfortably.

Nodding their heads they watched as Richardson quickly disappeared behind his helmet. "Those scars" Raynor muttered "some of them looked surgical."

"All 75 Stormtrooper candidates received augmentations to increase our strength, speed, reflexes eyesight as well as many other enhancements combined with our training made the 21 who survived the best human solders who ever existed."

"Wait" Horner cut in "how strong are you exactly?"

"I've tossed fully grown men in CMC armor 20 feet, and even hauled a Goliath out of a street what does that tell you," he answered instantly.

"Matt I saw a Stormtrooper go up against a Protoss Zealot and come out on top trust me theirs no questioning his combat ability." Jim cut in.

With that Raynor turned and left the bridge muttering something about needing a drink. Matt Horner signaled him to follow witch he did. As the two moved down the hall in silence he noticed how Matt kept looking his way almost like he wanted to ask him something. Getting annoyed Richardson broke the silence. "If theirs something you want to ask me then ask."

Horner stopped in his tracks before turning. "Is it true what the UED did to the Ghost Academy?"

If Horner could see his face he would clearly see confusion written on it. "Why are you asking that of all things?"

"Because I've heard the rumors of the Stormtroopers leading a raid that killed everyone they cme across and doing serious damage."

"Not everyone." Richardson stated quietly.

"What/" Horner was confused the reports indicated that the Stormtroopers ruthlessly slaughtered anything breathing. However Richardson wasn't paying attention to him.

2 months earlier

Dominion Ghost Academy

30 minutes into Stormtrooper raid

A satisfying crunch could be heard as ST-013 threw the last Ghost Operative into the far wall at the end of the corridor. As the agent attempted to get back up he moved forward quickly and fluidly snapped his neck. "Ghost Hunter here 4 Ghosts down in sector four."

Raising his rifle he cautiously moved down the corridor out of the labs and into what looked like dormitories. In the distance a C-10 could be heard but was quickly cut off by a burst of of spikes from a Ares. "Rabbit here looks like the older cadets are armed so be cautious when approaching." Silently acknowledging the warning he moved forward

Breaking down the first door he came across he quickly cleared the room. Scanning the interior he saw the bed was recently slept in and the sheets were all over the place signifying the occupant was having a nightmare before they were more than likely awakened by the raid. Looking closely he noticed the training garments and C-10 were missing. As he left the room he noticed a name plate outside. Terra November X41822N Team Blue.

Continuing forward he entered the mess hall were upon entering his motion tracker went off immediately rolled into cover just as a burst of spikes from a C-10 flew through the air. Glancing around the corner he saw what most men would have considered a striking blonde in a training outfit duck back behind cover.

Taking advantage of the situation he moved forward while laying down suppressing fire with his M2A. As he drew close he quickly switched to his M12D pistol. Rounding be hind the cadets cover he quickly dis armed with ease before subduing her. Taking in her features she would be what most normal men would drool over. She had blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail and had a face that could probably stop whole Armored Corps in its tracks; he couldn't help but role his eyes at that thought. One thing that set her apart from many others he'd encountered was that she had no semblance of fear on her features even as a gun was pointed at her head. Her emerald green somehow manged to lock with his own beneath his helmet, and all he saw was a blaze of defiance in them. "Well" she said "what are you waiting for do it."

Despite her insistence he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger no matter how hard he tried. His brooding was interrupted by a child crying out "Nova!"

Upon hearing the scream The blondes expression changed to fear not for herself but for the girl "Delta Run!"

Turning he saw a girl turn and run out the room. Turning back to his captive he made his choice. "Nova I suggest you two hide until we leave." He said in his nonchalant voice. With that he released her and quickly moved on to the next sector.

Hyperion

Present Time

Richardson was brought out of his memories by Matt Horner who was literally knocking on his helmet. "Sorry, I was just remembering."

"You said something about not everyone care to elaborate." Horner asked more gently.

"Two cadets I spared told them to hide until we left." he said.

"Why? If you don't mind answering."

"The one I had dead to rights couldn't have been older than 16 the other looked around 11 or 12 just couldn't find it in me to pull the trigger." Turning Richardson walked down the hall signlalling the conversation was over.

Hyperion: hanger bay D

1 hour later

"Jesus what do you have in here a suit of CMC armor" one of the engineers grumbled. Shortly after their talk Captain Horner had shown him to his quarters. The room was one of the senior officer suites giving him plenty of room to store his equipment. Now he was down on the hanger bay overseeing the unloading of the _Moonlight Shadows_ armory.

"No just spare parts for my armor." Richardson answered with some amusement to the young engineers moaning.

"If your spare parts weigh this much your whole suit has to weigh at least a half a tonne.

By pure coincidence that was how much his ATHENA armor weighed. With the last item off loaded he proceeded to take it all and store it in his quarters. By the time he was dine he realized something. He hadn't eaten all day. "Wheres the mess on this ship" he asked one of the engineers. Eating was something a Stormtrooper could do and not get full. Because of their massive size they required a lot more calories than the normal human. Hence the reason why Anthony- 108 held the fleet record for most MREs eaten in an hour.

"The Cantina has food and drinks usually this late all you get is MREs." The expression used made it clear that they were not well liked.

"Now big question where is it?"

"Mid ship same place as the officers mess on any other Battlecruiser."

"Alright thank you." He quickly stowed away everything before walking out of the room to find something to eat.

_A/N: Apologies for taking so long school got in the way._

_Before I Get burned about issue with the time line I moved events up quicker at the Ghost Academy but it will not affect the story so bear with me._

_Trooper0007 Thanks for the interest I hope continue reviewing._

_Ragnarock666: Nova will appear in the present in due time theirs one more thing that needs to be covered until Starcraft Ghost comes into play. Also to make this as accurate as I could I'm re reading the Starcraft Ghost novels to try and capture the personalities accurately._

_Reviews, constructive criticism, and ideas are welcome. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer Starcraft and all associated are property of Blizzard Entertainment._

Hyperion: Cantina

18:16 shipboard time

Jim Raynor sat at his usual table in the cantina just beneath the TV that was used to play the news both legal and otherwise. The Cantina was packed with the ground units celebrating their victory over the Kel-Morians on Franklin. Raynor let them celebrate however it wasn't really the Raiders who saved the colony, it was the Stormtrooper Richardson.

The man was not what Raynor had pictured a Stormtrooper to be like. He expected a killing machine with little to no regard to human life just like the rest of the UED, but instead he had a semblance of a conscious barely visible but it was their. Another thing that threw him for a loop was how he did something that was unheard of with Stormtroopers he spared someone else s life. From what Matt told him he had 2 Ghost trainees in his sights but for reasons even Richardson didn't know decided to spare them.

Taking another swig of his drink he began to wonder one huge question what caused a Stormtrooper to willingly turn their backs on Earth. He was brought out of his raging thoughts as all activity ceased with everyone staring silently at the entrance. Turning to see who entered he immediately understood why everyone was staring. Standing their in full Armor was Richardson.

As he proceeded through the ship Richardson could hear the sounds of laughter and a song about a shotgun and a Zerg becoming louder with every step he took. However a problem presented itself upon entering the room, it was packed full of Raiders. The room turned silent as everyone turned to look at him with only the jukebox playing in the background.

The silence continued and he honestly considered turning around to leave, however Raynor came to his rescue. "Alright boys and girls this here is our newest member Elijah Richardson former UED and our head of Special Operations, and I expect you all to treat him with the same respect you show me or Matt, understood, good. Now as you were."

Turning to Richardson he motioned for Richardson to follow him, as he headed back to his table. "Well can honestly say I didn't expect to see you down here with all the people around, so if you don't mind me asking what are you doing down hear?"

"Well sir, I was informed by one of the engineers that this is were you could get food on the _Hyperion._" Richardson said formally.

Raynor merely sighed "Alright drop the sir we aren't that formal out here."

Richardson merely nodded his head before a tray of food was set down in front of him by a fellow Raider. "I overheard your conversation with the commander so I grabbed you some food, and also I'm glad to see you decided to join."

Richardson recognized the voice as the medic he had spoken to on the Hercules about joining the Raiders. "Thank you ma'am." He said somewhat awkwardly. Richardson was never very sociable simply because a Stormtrooper had no need to talk to others except officers and inlet. Everyone that was except Erika-115.

Sensing his discomfort the Medic merely smiled while extending her hand. "Sorry I'm being rude I'm Dr. Jessica Anderson Chief Medical Officer."

Shaking her hand Richardson decided not to say anything. "Not one for talking are you, but anyways as the CMO its my responsibility to make sure all new recruits get a thorough medical exam so I need you to see me in the infirmary soon."

Richardson merely nodded his head in response. Satisfied she turned and went back to her table. Turning towards his food he hesitated about taking off his helmet in public.

"Don't worry you can take it back to your quarters and eat if you want." Nodding Richardson stood and grabbed his tray.

I'll be in the _Shadow _if you need me", he stated before walking over to Dr. Anderson. As he approached she looked up to acknowledge his presence. "Ma'am if you want to do that exam grab what you need and meet me on the _Moonlight Shadow _docked in Hanger D in 20 minutes."

She smiled and nodded while standing "Hanger D 20 minutes got it." Nodding the Stormtrooper turned and left the Cantina.

Former UED Prowler Moonlight Shadow

20 minutes later

Dr. Jessica Anderson stood looking around the _Moonlight Shadows _fully stocked and highly advanced med bay while waiting for Richardson to remove his armor. She had always heard about how much more advanced the Directorates technology was compared to Terrans but seeing it for herself was something entirely different. She was reading over a field manual for a nano-conveyed anesthetics along with attenuated lasers that could be used for precision surgery in the field! The sheer amount of lives she could save with that technology would be astounding. Having worked for 10 years at the Tarsonis Medical Institution she knew for a fact that this kind of technology was only a theory but the Directorate not only proved it but massed produced it cutting down on their casualties significantly. She was so engrossed in reading that she didn't notice Richardson enter the room.

"I hate to interrupt you ma'am but I would like to get this over with." Jolting at the sound of his voice she saw him unwrapping a field dressing.

She quickly moved over to him and batted his hand away from the dressing and took over. As she finished she saw a set of fresh pink scars that looked like oversized scratch marks. "Little parting gift from the Queen of Blades.' he said answering the unasked question.

"Well it looks fully healed and your somehow alive, but it might be smart to take some down time to make sure." Jessica stated before stepping back away to get a look at a precise scar she saw. As her eyes followed the scar she noticed other scars nearly identical running along his pale skin. "How much time do you spend out of your armor?"

Richardson looked somewhat like a kid caught red handed. "Not often."

She merely nodded before beginning her tests.

1 hour later

The exam was quite frankly the most interesting exam Dr. Anderson had ever done in 11 years of Medicine. Every single test she ran she had to make a new scale because of how high the scores were."O.K how the hell are all your results on a superhuman level?"

As if expecting her response he simply handed her a data pad. Immediately she started to skim through it and began reading about multiple augmentations to a human being as well as medical records for various persons. Looking up into his blue gaze she asked "what is this?"

"The medical records of every single Stormtrooper as well as details about our augmentations and what they do." He answered with honesty.

The doctor was clearly confused about why he simply handed over this information freely. "Why give this to me?" she asked him.

Giving her a sincere look he spoke the truth. "I feel I can trust you to not abuse that information besides you took an oath as a doctor to do everything you could to preserve a life, and I'm confident that the second you read those files you would never wish the procedure done on anyone."

She nodded her head instantly touched by the trust the young man was putting in her. "Well looks like I have some homework to do tonight, and thank you for trusting me."

"Don't make me regret it." he murmured under his breath.

Ignoring him she walked to the exit ramp before turning. "By the way call me Jess or Doc Anderson don't care which." She told him with a smile.

He opened his mouth closed it before opening it again, "Call me Elijah or Eli whichever you chose."

She gave him a friendly smile and nodded "alright Eli have a good night oh and one more thing stop by the Med bay and pick up some vitamin D tablets to make up for your lack of sunlight."

"Yes ma'am"

Hyperion: Bridge

08:30 shipboard time

Matt Horner stood before the tactical display looking at a set of coordinates that a distress signal was coming from when Dr. Anderson came on to the bridge with a disgusted look on her face and a data pad in hand. "Matt get the Commander we need to talk about the new Head of Special Operations."

"What is this about Jess?" Horner asked her while looking up as the Commander walked onto the Bridge.

"Alright I can tell by the way your looking at me theirs something you want to tell me." Raynor guessed. Looking at the two Matt wore his expression, but Jessica's face had a look of disgust and pity.

"I never thought I would say this, but I officially found someone I hate more than the Dominion because if I ever meet this Doctor Elizabeth Bahnem I am personally going to rip her god damn heart out." Both Matt and Jim both looked at each other in shock. Jess hardly ever lost her temper let alone curse or threaten bodily harm on someone. Oblivious to their looks she continued to rant on, " she took children from their homes and turned them into cold, ruthless killing machines!"

"Doc!" barked Raynor startling her "what the hell are you talking about!?"

She took a moment to calm down before speaking. "I'm talking about the Stormtroopers Jim. Each one was abducted from their homes at the age of six and trained to be the best soldiers in history. At age eight they were given dogs that they were told to raise and care for. A year later they were made to kill them turning n year old's in to cold emotionless killing machines. Then at age 12 came the augmentations I'm assuming you already know the death rate." Matt and Jim could only nod both trying to suppress their rage and disgust at what they were hearing. "Those who survived received their armor and were sent out on combat missions and the rest is history." she finished.

A deathly silence fell upon the bridge as the trio realized the bridge crew was listening. After a few short seconds another voice pierced the silence. "Saves me the trouble of having to explain everything" said the black armored giant from the doorway. "Though I would prefer if what was said stays in this room" he stated firmly with his head turned towards that four other personnel on the bridge "understood" he said in a voice that could freeze oceans. The four bridge personnel nodded fiercly before returning to duty.

"Elijah" Jim said feeling the circumstances call for first name basis. "I honestly don't know what to say." he said with sadness evident in his voice.

We are who we are Jim can't change the past you have to live with it and keep going." Jessica could only stand their and feel e heart ache for the young man who never had a life to begin with. "Anyways enough about my childhood.." Richardson stated while moving towards the tactical display. "I have a mission for us Jim if your interested."

"OK and what might that be?" Raynor asked clearly intrigued.

Bringing up the signal; Matt had been observing earlier he began to explain. "This signal is on the UED E-Band and is specifically dozens of signals from black box recorders that are ejected upon a battlecruisers destruction. Most are irrelevant except for one in particular." he said while bringing up all relevant data.

"Why is this one black box so important?" questioned Matt.

"The one I'm after is the _DSS_ _Aleksander_ the flagship. It contains enough Intel and technical schematics to give whoever finds it a technological edge over any other Terran force in the sector. Plus there are 12 _Nova _class Nuclear Warheads that are sitting their waiting to get grabbed by the wrong people."

Okay one question what is a _Nova" _asked the commander.

"Think of a _Apocalypse _class warhead you Terrans use and multiply that by two theirs a _Nova." _he replied in explanation. "Trust me Jim their will be problems if someone else finds that fleet."

Raynor mewled the idea in his head before he turned to Matt. "Set a course their," before mumbling to himself "lets see what we find."

_A/N: First I want to apologize for taking so long to update life got in the way. Ideas and reviews are always welcome _

_Oh and we will be seeing more of everyone's favorite blond in the near future. Until next tome _

_Shifty _


End file.
